


tell me a secret

by kurodai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurodai/pseuds/kurodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>more drabble prompts from <a href="http://daichi-jpg.tumblr.com/post/139990447028/iwaoi-45">tumblr</a>! this one was, as the title suggests, 'tell me a secret' <3</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6359749">part two</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	tell me a secret

**Author's Note:**

> more drabble prompts from [tumblr](http://daichi-jpg.tumblr.com/post/139990447028/iwaoi-45)! this one was, as the title suggests, 'tell me a secret' <3
> 
> [part two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6359749)

“Tell me a secret.”

“Hm?”

“Tell me a secret,” Oikawa repeated.

Iwaizumi glanced beside him, an eyebrow arched sharply. “What kind of secret?”

Oikawa paused. He hadn’t expected the statement to be so hard to understand, but now that he was considering it, it had him wondering what sort of response he had been looking for. He moved a hand from his chest, his fingers brushing back the bangs of his hair and giving him a clearer view of the darkening sky above. They had come out here after every significant occasion for as long as they had known each other; perched on the steps of his house or lying side by side in the grass. It seemed only fitting that they find themselves here now, after graduation.

It was late enough that the neighborhood was quiet, save for a few chirps from the surrounding trees, and dark enough that he could only just make out Iwaizumi’s outline in the starlight.

“Mm…” With a small sigh, he shrugged, though it was only noticeable by the sound of his jacket ruffling against the ground beneath him. “Whatever you want, I guess.”

“That’s pretty boring.”

Oikawa would have sat up to protest if he hadn’t heard the grin in his friend’s voice. And before he could retort, Iwaizumi was speaking again.

“If you want to know something, just ask.”

Shifting against the grass, the setter bent and unbent his knee a few times, silent in his stretching as he thought. “I’ve known you forever,” he said, after a moment. “What don’t I know about you?”

This had Iwaizumi groaning softly to himself, in contemplation more than annoyance.

Oikawa smirked. “Mm?”

“I’m thinking.”

“Is it possible,” Oikawa began, “I already know everything about you?”

Iwaizumi scoffed. “I didn’t say that. Just lemme think.” It was difficult to concentrate with the captain laughing beside him, but the moment actually helped to remind him of something. “Wait. I know.”

Intrigued, Oikawa turned to face him. “Oh?”

“Remember that one time we played Pokemon –”

“Hajime…”

“Shut up. Remember you won and I got mad and said you laughed like a ferret?”

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed at the memory. “And I told you ferrets don’t sound like that.”

“Yeah, well. I was just pissed because you beat my Machamp.”

“Hajime…”

“Shut up.”

Oikawa was laughing again and Iwaizumi bit back the urge to join him.

“I’m trying to say I didn’t mean it.” He waited for Oikawa to quiet down before adding, “Your laugh is pretty… charming. Or… whatever people say.”

Considering it for a moment, Oikawa hummed in agreement. “Charming works.” He hadn’t actually ever heard it described that way, but that was hardly worth adding.

The air felt still around them, and for a moment, even the buzzing and chirps from the trees seemed to quiet. And then Iwaizumi’s voice broke the silence once more. “What about you?” Are you gonna tell me a secret now?”

“I guess it’s only fair,” Oikawa started, the ace mumbling in agreement beside him. He took a minute, his gaze jumping from star to star as he rifled through his memory for something that his oldest friend couldn’t possibly know. “I was the one who gave you all those secret admirer valentines.”

“Which year?”

“… Every year.”

“Yeah.” Sucking in a sharp breath, Iwaizumi nodded. “I already knew that.”

Oikawa sat up. “What?!”

“I was the one who kept eating your valentines chocolate.”

Despite still being hung up on the previous remark, Oikawa blinked. “W… Which year?”

“Most of them.”

Iwaizumi’s laughter was deep in his chest when Oikawa leaned over him in astonishment. “How did you know?” he asked first, as the reply to his own secret had yet to be addressed. “And why did you eat my chocolate, I got you your own!”

“You don’t even like chocolate,” the ace noted.

“That’s hardly the point.”

“Tell me something else.” They were on a roll now. Iwaizumi sat up a bit, leaning on his elbows, and nodded to the setter. “Another secret.”

Oikawa relaxed; he crossed his arms over his chest. “You already knew my other one, that means it’s not a secret.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes had adjusted enough to make out the shape of the captain across from him, and even though he couldn’t see it clearly, the small pout sitting on Oikawa’s lips was evident in the way that he spoke. He offered a shrug. “So tell me anyway.”

It was too dark but there was no doubting the fact that they were staring at each other.

Oikawa loosened up enough for his arms to fall in front of him again, and he picked at the grass between his fingers. “You were my first crush.”

The trees hummed, but Iwaizumi was silent.

“You probably already knew that too.”

They regarded each other in the darkness, another moment passing, and then Iwaizumi exhaled sharply through his nose. “My first crush was on that teacher we had when we were in elementary school. The one that looked like she should host a cooking show or something, I figured she baked a lot.”

Oikawa remembered her. He said nothing.

Sitting upright, Iwaizumi faced him, their eyes meeting in the dark. “You’re my last though.”

An unbearable heaviness lifted from Oikawa’s shoulders at the words, a weight that he hadn’t even known he was carrying. And the relief of it lasted only briefly before his chest tightened, almost painfully, and he thought for sure his heart might stop. “I’m gonna miss you.”

As soon as the words passed into the space between them, Iwaizumi was reaching for his hand and squeezing tightly. “I know.”

Oikawa’s fingers curled around that familiar grasp. Iwaizumi’s grip was strong, it always had been. Ever since they were kids and he would help to pull Oikawa into the trees that they climbed, or when they grew a bit older and a bit larger and Iwaizumi’s temper had him pushing aside anyone who stood in his way. And years later, when the moodiness had faded and Oikawa felt the strength in the playful punches to his arm or the extra muscle to help carry volleyball equipment or the outstretched hand to pull him up from the floor of the gym after hours of practice, and practice, and practice.

Iwaizumi’s thumb rubbed against the back of his hand, and Oikawa held tighter. “That… wasn’t really a secret.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi agreed. His free hand found the side of Oikawa’s neck and he leaned in just enough to press his forehead against the setter’s. “I know.” He felt Oikawa push in closer. “I’m gonna miss you too.”

“I know.”


End file.
